Opciones
by Mary Padron
Summary: Shaoran y Eriol son los mejores amigos. Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de Eriol, sin embargo comienza a darse cuenta que lo que hace es estúpido y decide dejarlo, puesto que nunca le dirigía la palabra. Cuando empiezan a hacerse amigos Eriol y Sakura se le presentan muchas opciones y sentimientos, mezclados con sus problemas personales y un Shaoran dispuesto a confundirla.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Siempre quise escribir acerca de esta pareja así que me animé a subir este fic que será corto. Como quedó este capítulo corto decidí subir también el segundo que es más completo. Espero que tenga aceptación lol, chais 3. Y estoy tratando de hacer la continuación de mis otros fics :D

**Opciones.**

Capítulo I

Todas las mañanas pasadas de cuando estaba en su curso anterior eran iguales: aburridas y sin nada de emoción. Cada día flojeaba y amanecía sin ánimos ni siquiera de salir a tomar aire; ahora empezaba un nuevo año. Tercero de secundaria. Todo era un poco mejor, bueno, _casi_ todo, había madurado mucho más y eso era bueno para no dejarse llevar por las influencias de los demás, después de todo por esos años era que la adolescencia se descontrolaba un poco más, y en preparatoria ni se diga. Hoy día, Sakura Kinomoto, se proponía a ponerle fin a esa típica y gastada rutina amorosa que desde sexto llevaba a cabo y nunca le daba frutos. La rutina que consumía parte de su vida.

— Nunca gustará de mí si ni mi conoce. —Se repetía— Soy tan testaruda… Y esto muy molesto.

Sakura poseía una rutina que daba significado a sus mañanas, y toda esa tal _rutina_, llevaba a un _secreto_, el cual no empezaba a ser tan secreto para toda su clase. Ella hasta llego a decir que es estúpido lo que hace, y a quien engañar, lo era, pero ¿Acaso es fácil conquistar a un chico que nunca antes te ha hablado? La mejor opción es olvidarlo y ya. Pero ese era su primer amor, y ella era tan terca como una mula, o más.

Dejando todo eso a un lado, Sakura se esforzó en arreglarse, debía verse bien, y eso logro. No hacía falta mucho esfuerzo la verdad, aunque ella fuera ajena a los comentarios de la gente, era un tanto popular entre los chicos ya que muchos pensaban que era bonita, incluido el que menos ella pensaba.

Antes de irse juró que llevaría a todo eso a su fin, a todos los días despertar y pasar media hora arreglándose solo para una persona con quien ni siquiera intercambiaba miradas. Y si no le servía, ella no lloraría, ya que no se consideraba más una niña de diez años que por no recibir el resultado esperado, rompe en llanto.

En su colegio, usualmente abrían la puerta principal temprano, pero hoy era excepción. Apenas se terminaba los carnavales y la directora estaba en la playa, gozando de la dicha de no tener ataduras de venir de lunes a viernes a un lugar como aquél, dada la ausencia de la directora, quien recibía a los estudiantes era el amargado portero cuarentón que al parecer odiaba a todos.

— ¡Sakura Kinomoto!— Gritó alguien entre la multitud mientras se aproximaba con ira.

—Diablos— Susurro para ella misma al recordar el porqué esa actitud— ¡Buenos días Anna! — Saludó torciendo una sonrisa, en un intento de ella.

Noto la mirada cortante que le dirigía su amiga, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

— Que raro que la directo…— Hizo un vago intento por desviar el tema de lo sabía que venía. La tarde pasada le había prometió a su según, mejor amiga, que la visitaría para hacer las tareas, lo cual olvido por completo y ni se preocupo en llamarla también como había prometido.

—Hey, ayer no fuiste a mi casa, ¿Qué te paso? Me lo prometiste Sak.— Exigió una respuesta con el ceño fruncido y una pose desafiante. Anna revolvía su cabello rubio una y otra vez, mala costumbre de ella al tratar de empezar una discusión.

—Pues… Estaba cansada.

— ¿Cansada de qué? Usualmente tu prima hace las labores de la casa mientras tú te limitas a respirar.

—De hacer los deberes amiga. — ¿Buena mentirosa? Tal vez.

—Los mandaron hace tres semanas.

—Lose pero, Anna, hablamos de mí. — Dijo con un tono de ironía, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y a pesar de todo era así, Sakura siempre dejaba todo para el final, pero aquí la única diferencia era que nunca hizo nada, de hecho se venía acordando de los dichosos deberes.

—Buen punto, pues bien, pues más te vale ir hoy, debemos hacer ese trabajo de geografía— A veces odiaba esa parte impositora y aplicada de Anna, como si siempre tuviera que mandarla a hacer algo y Sakura siempre_, siempre_, debía obedecerla, ella no era su perrito. — Por cierto, mira atrás. — Termino en un susurro aterciopelado y una huida exitosa.

— ¿Qué? —Volteo curiosa. Sintió como su frente chocaba contra algo que le hacía semejanza a una pared, sin embargo era el pecho de un chico, uno al que no le hacía mucha gracia ver, o quizás sí pero en otro momento con otras circunstancias.

Rápidamente su perfume la inundo y se sintió abrumada por unos segundos. El estaba confundido ya que ella no parecía tener ganas de retirarse; ella suponía quien era.

— ¡Tú!.. — Se retiro de él con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Se preguntaba porque no era una niña normal que en vez de chocar con el que le gusta, se acerca a hablarle.

—Disculpa, ¿Te conozco? —Lo que sintió la castaña en ese momento, al oír esas palabras, se podría comparar con un balazo sufrido en la frente, o en el pecho. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era, y él ¿Él que sabía de ella? Fácil, absolutamente nada.

Su mente no podía procesar las palabras amargas que acababa de escuchar, el mal rato que pasaba en ese instante por una simple oración, un incomodo silencio la estremeció. _Qué vergüenza_, pensó.

—No. Lo siento. — Muerta la conversación, ella opto por terminar la tortura que ella misma se jugaba, y considero lo más sano: Salir corriendo.

Era Eriol, el chico que desesperadamente le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, había estudiado con él desde primaria y jamás se había propuesto conquistarlo, siempre parecía tan ajeno que eso intimidaba a Sakura y, sin confianza, ella simplemente no podía lucir sus encantos, o los pocos que tenía. Ella cada fin de año se proponía olvidarlo, pero no podía y no sabía porque, ese amor infantil la acompañaba toda la vida, y lo peor era que contra su voluntad. Y ahí dejo a Eriol, perplejo y con el viento removiendo su azulado cabello.

Al ya cansarse de correr decidió caminar mientras recorría el patio central que por suerte estaba solo. Estaba deprimida, cayó tan bajo y ahora es que se daba cuenta. Gustar de un tipo que no tiene ni la menor idea que respiran el mismo aire no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso. No podía llegar al límite de llorar, además, se trataba de una promesa conjugada por ella misma, y no solo eso, ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo?

Se le formaba ese molesto nudo en la garganta, su mandíbula se tensaba y apretaba los puños lo más que podía, se sentía decepcionada, ¿por qué pensaba siempre que él sabía de ella, como ella sí de él? Sin embargo no duraría mucho así, reprimiéndose, era algo obvio que lloraría. Entre tantos pensamientos fríos algo se le debía venir a la mente, algo bueno. Si estaba deprimida, de seguro alguien la encontraría y le empezaría a hacer el típico cuestionario sobre qué le pasa, como está y esas molestas preguntas que tanto odiaba en esos momentos. Recordó su lugar preferido del colegio: Detrás del edificio de preparatoria donde la esperaba un árbol grande y hermoso que no daba frutos, solo poseía flores rojas, igual de bonitas.

Torpemente subió a la rama más baja, había que admitir que trepar arboles no era lo suyo. Se recostó en ella. No dejaba de pensar en lo tonta que había sido, sus sentimientos se burlaron de ella todo ese tiempo sin siquiera saberlo.

—Vaya, no te cansas de venir a _mi_ árbol, ¿Cierto? — Sonó una risueña voz masculina, la que tanto atormentaba a Sakura. _Mierda, Li,_ pensó.

Shaoran Li era una persona que realmente no sabía cómo definir, no sabía cuando creerle o como interpretar lo que decía o sus acciones. Él era la clara definición de la rareza, era peor que ella y todo su salón juntos, tan difícil de leer y de predecir, a diferencia de ella que era como un libro abierto.

Shaoran y ella no habían tenido la mejor relación que se podría esperar, Li era una persona irritante y terca, a veces hasta mala persona con los que no estaban a su nivel. Él era tan popular como lo sería un artista explotado si se transfería a su escuela, y era algo que ella, y algunas veces hasta el, aborrecía

Y lo que podría considerarse lo peor, era que él era el mejor amigo de la persona que le gustaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Siempre tan diferentes, tan contrariados, era casi imposible que fueran los mejores amigos, hasta raro.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Dejo el cap dos :3

Opciones

**Capitulo II**

Por un minuto se alegro de haber escuchado esa voz, pero solo porque era similar al de otra persona: Eriol. Sin embargo, era completamente diferente la persona de la que se trataba, se trataba más bien del mejor amigo de éste. El que siempre la molestaba por estar en _su _árbol, jugar en _su_ árbol, respirar cerca de _su_ árbol, al diablo.

Ese tipo, Shaoran, era como el típico chico popular, si, esa clase de tipos que le coquetea a cualquiera que le pasa por el lado, sin importar si se trata de un humano o no. Nunca se sabía si iba enserio o no.

—Ah, hola idiota. No estoy de ánimos para tus molestias y, de todas formas, ya me iba. — Dijo bajándose y mirándolo a los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Que bien, me alegro que sepas quién manda aquí. Ya que eres una chica de tercero, te dejare tranquila, pero no vuelvas. —Alego con suficiencia, sonriendo de lado como solía hacerlo.

—Estamos en el mismo grado, idiota. —Aclaró.

—De todas formas te llevo un año, _enana_. —Otra cosa que odiaba Sakura era que le dijeran eso, que se lo recordaran todos los días, ser paciente no iba con ella, tenía una serie de desesperación cuando las cosas no salían como ella esperaba o quería. Así era ella. —Por cierto, ¿No tienes clases? — A la castaña eso le cayó como un "Largo" (seguía sin afectarle) Pero reaccionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Cállate. —Le saco la lengua y bajó dispuesta a irse.

Él le entregaba una sonrisa juguetona y en sus ojos color chocolate había cierta muestra de ánimo. Por un momento Sakura llego a pensar que le dedicaba una sonrisa de consolación, pero ya que, él era tan confuso que estaba acostumbrada a no esperar gran cosa de él o ver más allá de sus acciones, según ella no era su tipo, por más guapo que fuera. Aun que no quisiera realmente volver al salón, era lo único que podría hacer ya que sus cosas estaban en el salón y no podría irse sin sus cuadernos y útiles escolares.

Mentalizándose en buscar únicamente su bolso y largarse se dirigió al salón luego de dirigirle una sonrisa torcida a Shaoran. Caminaba cabizbaja, como con temor a la gente, hundida en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó recordó que Eriol ni siquiera estudiaba con ella, ¿para qué preocuparse en entrar o no en su salón? Era su salón, y eso no cambiaba.

Algunos de los chicos estaban jugando con pelotas de papel mojados con saliva, tirándoselos entre sí. Esto para Sakura era asqueroso e inmaduro, realmente le desagradaba. Mientras tanto, las chicas hacían lo que hacen las chicas, hablar.

Poso su vista en su amiga más cercana, Anna. Estaba hablando con Meiling, esa estúpida chica con cuerpo envidiable, oh vamos, le caía tan mal por creerse tanta cosa. Anna se dio cuenta de su presencia, luego de mucho tiempo, y fue con ella, mientras que Meiling y Sakura estaban concentradas en devolverse la peor mirada, Anna se acercaba a ella. Sin embargo Sakura la esquivó. Siguió su camino hacia su asiento y empezó a guardar todos sus libros en su mochila, era obvio que se iría. Ya le bastaba con que su vida amorosa fuera una mierda, ¿Ahora también su amistad con Anna? No gracias.

Dejó a Anna totalmente confundida. Sus ojos aun estaban rojos, lo que provoco muchas más dudas.

—Que pasa Kinomoto, ¿Te dejaron? —Dijo con sorna Hannah Kawashima. Una chica odiada no solo por Sakura, si no por casi todo el salón.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus problemas? —Exclamó en su defensa.

—Jaja, mírate, estas horrible. —Prosiguió, pues al menos eso no era mentira, de tanto correr los cabellos de la castaña se volvieron un desastre, estaba llenos de enormes nudos, tal vez por eso se reía Shaoran. El salón, que presenciaba todo, soltó la molesta carcajada.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿Era un chiste? —Dijo orgullosa.

—He escuchado que gustas de un tal _Eriol,_ se nota con solo verte. Pienso que es muy guapo para ti, ¿No Miriam? —Miriam, su hermana idiota con la que pasaba todo el día por su falta de amigos.

La verdad con el simple nombre de él ya pronunciado, ella había perdido, los ojos se le volvían agua, no podía con tanta presión, miro a Anna quien animaba ansiosa la discusión con la esperanza de que se transformara en una guerra civil, como si enserio lo disfrutara. Se sorprendió al ver que Meiling hacia lo mismo, de seguro solo la seguía. Sakura trataba de pedir ayuda con la mirada, pero ésta solo siguió animando con gritos y gestos, y ahí Sakura comprendió que ese lenguaje mudo solo servía en primaria, cuando eran amigas de verdad. Llorar justo ahí, eso sería más vergonzoso que perder contra las estúpidas hermanas Kawashima.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Ella es una persona excelente, no como tú, que siempre busca copiarse de los demás, no me sorprendería si lo único que tienes contra Sakura es mera envidia. —La defendió Tomoyo, una chica calmada y analítica: las mejores notas, y muy hermosa. En esos momentos, parecía su mejor amiga. Sonrió llenándose de alivio mientras que ella se encargaba de las _plastas_. Siempre estudiaron juntas a pesar de que eran pocas las veces de que mantenían conversaciones largas, pero la admiraba muchísimo.

—No te metas Daidouji.

—Deja de tratar de arruinarle la vida a la gente, ¿Podrías? No seas estorbo, por eso es que solo te soporta tu hermana, _sí acaso_. —Finalizo marcando su victoria. Tomo rápidamente las cosas de Sakura, la tomo de la mano y la saco del salón.

Adentro se escucho una serie de insultos provenientes de las hermanas Kawashima.

—Gracias Daidouji… —Le dijo tímidamente, no estaba segura porqué había hecho eso, pero estaba agradecida.

—De nada, puedes llamarme Tomoyo. El rumor de Eriol circuló rápido… No sé si sea verdad, sea lo que sea, puedes contarme cuando quieras. —Respondió dulcemente.

— Enserio gracias Tomoyo, te contaré mañana, ahora no me siento muy bien.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Nah, me iré tradicionalmente: caminando

—Bien, nos vemos. Regresare a encargarme de gente estúpida. Les diré a los profesores que tu mamá vino a buscarte para ir al médico. ¡Cuídate! —Dijo todo tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio para responder pero si para reír. Feliz y agradecida partió después de que Tomoyo entró al salón con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La noche se fue rápido, afortunadamente no pensó en nada de lo ocurrido, se entretuvo haciendo los deberes—Milagro.— En la mañana sólo recordaba el valiente gesto de Tomoyo.

Terminó su aseo personal y se amarro dos coletas bajas, que le daban un aspecto más infantil de lo normal. Ese día su prima la llevaría al colegio para luego irse a su práctica de manejo, aún teniendo 19 años andaba aprendiendo a manejar. Pero ya que.

— ¡Agárrate! — Gritó tipo película.

—No bromees y arranca. —Se notaba la amargura de Sakura por el simple hecho de partir a clases.

—Aburrida…

Como todo día, dio un suspiro antes de entrar al salón, ya se oía la voz del profesor hablando sobre el partido de futbol que hubo ayer, a pesar de ser profesor de castellano se la pasaba hablando de deportes, ¿Cuándo avanzarían de tema? Nunca.

—Permiso. —Su voz se fue deshaciendo al notar que su salón se había convertido en una cancha, con monos jugando y el profesor de líder.

En lugar de buscar a Anna, la cual sospechaba que estaba con Meiling—Acertado— Busco a Tomoyo, ésta estaba flojeando mientras jugaba con su Iphone, y se habla de esto literalmente, lo lanzaba en los aires y lo tomaba, y así sucesivamente.

—Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿Sin nada más que hacer? —Saludó sonriendo.

— ¡Sakura! Al fin llegas, ¿¡Qué tanto hacías!?

—Creo que desayunar

— Ah, que importa, por lo menos llegaste ¡Gracias! —Gritaba abrazándola como si la hubieran dado en libertad después de años en una cárcel.

—¿Por qué todos juegan? —Preguntó curiosa, el salón parecía un campo lleno de monos.

Sin que Tomoyo pudiera responder, un chico del salón—Que detestaba el futbol— Respondió por ella.

—El profesor dijo que debían estar todos los alumnos para empezar las clases, y tú eras la última. Y mientras esperaba, le dio por tomar el salón como cancha.

—Ah, bueno, no me sorprende de ese psicópata. —Contesto Sakura refiriéndose al fetiche raro de su maestro.

Luego de minutos todos los chicos se tranquilizaron y la clase prosiguió como siempre, todo era tan… ¿Normal? Y eso le extraño.

Dio recreo y todos salieron como rayo. Todas las clases transcurrieron como debían.. lo único que podía considerarse medio raro era que las Kawashima no habían abierto su boca para nada, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a todos, al parecer habían aprendido la lección dada por Tomoyo.

En medio de la última clase: Laboratorio de ciencias, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a, quizás, los dos chicos más guapos del colegio pronunciado el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Eso fue aun más raro, definitivamente un día no puede pasar sin que ocurra nada extraño, Shaoran y Eriol estaban parados en la puerta esperando a que la castaña afirmara su presencia.

—Vaya, esto es raro—Tomoyo le susurro a Sakura, la cual igual que su amiga, estaba en shock.

—Aquí estoy. —Dijo con firmeza. Lo único malo era que aun no sabía de la presencia de Eriol, el que más se veía desde la distancia de Sakura era Shaoran, sin embargo mientras se aproximaba se notaba cada vez más la presencia de otra persona al lado del castaño. — ¿Qué pasa? —No le prestó atención al otro chico, su vista estaba clavada en Shaoran, se sentía incomoda con _su_ mirada sobre ella pero no voltearía, ya sabía perfectamente quién era. Se extraño al ver como Shaoran casi se queda sin aire de tanto reír, ya que realmente no comprendía.

— ¡Pareces una mosca!— Sus carcajadas se volvieron más altas y sonoras, mientras que la irritación de Sakura se volvió infinitamente grande. Nadie, _nadie_, se burlaba de ella. Pero solo por esa vez hizo caso a su burla.

Rápidamente se quito los lentes extraños que en serio la hacían ver como mosca. Inevitablemente lo miro, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrojo aumento, allí dejo más que claro que ese chico, Eriol, le llamaba la atención, todos los demás chicos restantes que se suponía y hacían su trabajo de ciencias, molestaron con comentarios como _¡Aw, se sonrojo! , ¡Linda pareja!, _etc. Los cuales la ponían más incomoda de lo normal, Tomoyo por su lado se concentraba en cada palabra y gesto que hacía el trío protagonista, analizando.

Shaoran se sentía extraño estando entre su amigo y Sakura, pero él era él, así que poco caso le hizo y solo rió como todos los demás.

—Bien mosca, a lo que iba…—Hizo un breve silencio dejando a todos en duda. — ¿Tienes un lápiz?

_Imbécil_, pensó.

— ¿A eso viniste?, ¿¡A ESO VINISTE!? No, no tengo, ¡Adiós! —Respondió tensa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Shaoran y dejándolo con una boba sonrisa. Por detrás de aquella puerta se escuchaba una risa única, maravillosa: era Eriol, se reía, ¡Sakura le parecía divertida! Mierda, y ya se estaba ilusionando nuevamente. Después de eso sintió como la presencia de los dos chicos se desvanecía y eso alertó que se habían ido.

La castaña quedo con los ojos brillando, se le hacían corazones, aun gustaba de él y lo sabía ¿Por qué? Pues ni siquiera había explicación concreta, simplemente estaba el sentimiento y ya.

—Búscate un balde Sakura. —Decía Tomoyo refiriéndose a su baba, burlándose de la cara de chica enferma que poseía en ese momento Sakura Kinomoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí dejo el capitulo tres, espero que les guste n.n Sinceramente me gusta más el que viene, que pasa algo interesante y empieza todo a ponerse bueno uashdsd. Gracias por los comentarios Valen Mizukoshi, a los que le han dado favorite y follow a la historia también, gracias :)

* * *

Opciones

Capítulo III

Sakura volvió a su casa tratando de simular una sonrisa para recibir a su prima Suzumiya, al ya ir entrando a su casa con una sonrisa que se podía ver desde la esquina y más, recordó que no estaba su prima allí puesto que había salido con su pretendiente, así o más despistada podía ser. Su sonrisa por supuesto, se esfumo completamente dejando expuesto su verdadero estado.

Fue a su habitación y no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en el enorme espejo que había, su cabello estaba hecho, como decirlo… ¿Una basura? ¿Porquería? Sí, eso estaba hecho, el brillo con el que se caracterizaba ya no daba presencia, y así había visto a Eriol hoy. Como cosa predecible las imágenes oscuras-o no tanto- de su encuentro con el innombrable (Denominado así por ella) vinieron a su cabeza. Y luego una sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar su risa. Era como un vaivén de emociones, buenas y malas, las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaba ella, tirada en su cama jugando con su cabello mientras pensaba; ella sabía perfectamente que si se proponía a conquistarlo, quizás, solo quizás tuviera oportunidad, pero él le hizo darse cuenta que lo que hacía era estúpido. En eso pensó, y al momento su orgullo volvió a ella. Era estúpido lo que sentía.

Dispuesta a no pensar en nada más, buscó una fuente de distracción. ¿Cuál es el mejor medio de distracción en la actualidad? ¡Bingo!: Computadora. Sin pasar más de tres segundos corrió en busca de su laptop, la cual tenía miles de revistas encima, las leyó, a ver si tenían algo importante, y pues…

_Planes para conquistar un chico. _

_Belleza y físico: Importante a la hora de conquistar_

_Tips para olvidar a un chico. _

¿Importante? No.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tiro todo ese desperdicio de dinero por la ventana, decidida a olvidar todo lo sucedido y empezar de nuevo. Y esta vez iba enserio. Tomo su laptop y se tiro a la cama junto a ésta.

Se hicieron las doce de la noche, tenía sus ojos rojos, de tanto jugar cosas online y revisar sus redes sociales, porque al menos una vida virtual si tenía.

En ningún momento se le paso por la mente su prima, la cual aun no daba señales de vida. Sakura no terminaba de jugar, ya que, apenas soltaba el computador un miserable segundo y recordaba todos, _todos_ sus problemas por más pequeños que fueran. Y solo a los amorosos, a pesar de ser una adolescente tenía sus preocupaciones; por ejemplo, hace años que su papá se había ido con su hermano Touya a América, aún no estaba segura del porqué, del cómo, solo sabía que su persona favorita ya no estaba para ella y que quizás cuando volviera, si es que volvía, no sería el mismo Touya Kinomoto que siempre estuvo ayudándola. Jamás.

Se quedo dormida profundamente sobre el teclado, y eso traería consecuencias para cuando despertara. Pero para su suerte, soñó en blanco, es decir ningún momento amargo se le paso por su inocente cabeza, aunque tampoco momentos felices. Despertó lentamente y sintió como cada uno de sus huesos emitían un sonido, había dormido en la peor posición de su vida y no solo el dolor del cuello era insoportable, sino también el de todo su cuerpo.

No obstante no podía dejar que eso la hundiera tan fácilmente, por lo que realizo su aseo personal como todos los días, por último se dirigió a su tocador, donde ejecutaría la parte difícil: Su cabello y cara, tardo pero obtuvo buenos resultados, aunque no se puso hermosa para algo o alguien, aparte de para sí misma.

Con la frente en alto y aun, todos sus huesos implorando descanso, bajo a desayunar, o mejor dicho, a buscar dinero para desayunar, al final de todo su prima término por llegar a las cuatro de la mañana y aun se encontraba tirada en el sofá de la sala con la misma ropa del día anterior. Sakura, sigilosamente para no despertarla, tomó _prestado_ el dinero necesario para desayunar en la cafetería de su colegio, para eso existía ¿No?

Antes de irse, quiso revisar que todo le iba a la perfección, subió nuevamente, y se miro, como todas las mañanas, en su espejo tamaño completo. Lucia un lazo un poco coqueto que su madre le había regalado, nunca se había atrevido a usarlo por temor a romperlo o que le pasara algo, pero, ¿Se lo regalo para que lo usara o lo tuviera siempre en su cajón?. El lazo era mediano, rojo y resplandeciente, encajaba a la perfección en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, también llego a la conclusión de dejar su cabello largo suelto, total así se veía mucho mejor. Le sonrió a su reflejo y salió en camino al colegio.

Llego rápido pero no a tiempo, ya habían empezado las clases así que todo estaba desolado. A veces daba algo de miedo cuando estaba así, era costumbre que al llegar te recibieran gritos y masas de estudiantes hablando de cosas estúpidas. Dejó de preocuparse por esas cosas y emprendió el camino hasta su clase.

Cerca de la puerta de su salón se encontraban los de la clase B, todos ahí eran como un prodigio a seguir y a pesar de que ella fuera de la clase A no tenía nada que ver, de hecho, de no ser por Tomoyo en su clase no hubiera gran cosa; en cambio, en la B estaban muchas personas influyentes, inteligentes y populares. En las tres ramas se podían incluir a Eriol y a Shaoran, los cuales eran buenos en todo, idiotas. Trató de pasar desapercibida para no tener que entablar diálogo alguno con esas personas, era ajena a lo que sucedía en esa clase y tampoco le interesaba, pero de todas formas no funcionaron sus esfuerzos por ser invisible.

—¡Kinomoto! —Gritó un alegre Shaoran Li mientras se acercaba a darle leves golpecitos en la espalda adolorida de Sakura como señal de saludo. —Tarde de nuevo ¿Eh?

—Cállate. —Murmuró fríamente cuando inevitablemente cruzó miradas con Eriol, que por algún motivo y razón la miraba fijamente desde la pared en donde estaba recostado, eso la intimidaba y no le agradaba esa sensación. —Como dijiste voy tarde, así que adiós. —Hizo una seña en modo de despedida pero al parecer el castaño no estaba satisfecho con el pobre trato que le daba la chica, es decir, él era Li, no podían tratarlo así. Por lo que se acercó rápido como rayo y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Sakura, acto que la sobresaltó y apenas alcanzo a golpear su cabeza de una manera leve y espetarle un "idiota" que al parecer todo mundo escuchó. Cuando se dio vuelta dispuesta a seguir su rumbo al salón cercano, se dio cuenta de reojo que Eriol seguía con la vista fija en ella.

Se paró al frente de la puerta y tocó levemente dos veces antes de abrirla.

—Lamento el retra…— Fue interrumpida por el roce de una tiza, que por reflejo, esquivo efectivamente haciéndola golpear la pared, ¿Qué clase de maniaco lanzaría una tiza?

Volteo para encontrarse a una profesora rechoncha y robusta, a simple vista obstinada y con la mano extendida, pudo deducir rápidamente que sería ella la causante de tal susto, pero al pasar los segundos fue analizando la situación y pudo comprender que la tiza no iba exactamente hacia ella, si no hacia uno de sus amigos de sexto, el cual se considero siempre el más hablador y bromista de la clase, todos sus anteriores profesores siempre reclamaban por la actitud del muchacho, pero ya era obvio que esta señora se haría cargo de su comportamiento sin pensarlo dos veces.

Éste temblaba de miedo mientras se encogía lentamente en su pupitre.

— ¿Qué esperas para entrar? —Grito exasperada la profesora, en el momento en que Sakura dio un paso adelante para dirigirse a su respectivo lugar, la detuvo para advertirle que no debía volver a llegar tarde.

—S-sí —Dijo Sakura debilmente. Camino como si fuera una marcha directo a su asiento sintiendo como la mirada de su profesora asechaba a la chica, ese fue su siguiente ataque, seguirla con sus ojos sosteniendo la típica mirada de profesor de matemáticas que se podía resumir en algo como: _Hazme caso o asume las consecuencias._

En medio de la aburrida clase llena de miles de números y signos sin significado alguno para los estudiantes nadie se atrevía aunque sea a mover su lápiz. Las fantasías de Sakura con salir de ese desquiciado salón fueron interrumpidas por causa de una bola de papel de un tamaño exagerado que le golpeo la cabeza.

_Y… ¿Qué paso ayer?, ¿Te declaraste? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!_

Volteo a ver si alguien daba señales de haber lanzado tal incoherente papel, y sus sospechas eran ciertas, no había nadie más masoquista en su clase que Anna, o al menos alguien que hiciera bolitas de papel tan deformes. Le respondió aprovechando un descuido de la profesora.

_No hay nada que contar. Vaya, pensaba que jamás preguntarías._

Respondió fríamente mientras posaba su vista en su cuaderno, mientras que Anna le fruncía el ceño y mostraba cara de aburrimiento. Pero termino sonriendo.

Otra deforme bola de papel rozo su cabeza para terminar cayendo cerca del compañero del lado derecho a Sakura, sin embargo, éste no se atrevió a tomarlo, cosa que la castaña no dudo en hacer.

_De todas formas hay algo. Y sí, lose, duré un poco._

Sakura negó con la cabeza pensando en lo testaruda que esa chica, pero no se podía hacer nada con ella. Apenas se oyó ese glorioso campaneado que era el timbre de salida, todos salieron como si hubiera un desastre natural. Milagrosamente, no hubo huesos fracturados ni brazos rotos.

— ¡Bueno! Empieza. Habla.—No paraba de decirle Anna, la cual por cierto no soportaba ya tanta tortura. Tomoyo observó a los lejos antes de salir del salón, con mirada lejana la actitud tajante de Anna y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Dios! No paso nada, ni siquiera me conoce, ¿Contenta? Además, sé que puedo olvidarlo. —Le gritó la castaña aferrándose a su mochila y saliendo de la vista de Anna. Pero era imposible, era seguida por su amiga.

—Pues… Si tanto te gus— Fue interrumpida.

—Primero, debo aclarar, que él _no_ me gusta, y segundo, aun tengo un poco de dignididad, gracias. — Dijo irónica.

—Deja de ser así, se que digas lo que digas, te sigue gustando, ¿Sabes qué? Te hare un favor. — No se había percatado de las acciones de Anna, la situación, quién pasaba por su lado, o mejor dicho por el de Anna, hasta que la susodicha tomó por la camisa al pobre chico y lo arrastró para dar la cara ante Sakura, y como ya era de esperarse el chico resulto ser: Eriol._ ¿Dónde estabas Tomoyo? _


	4. Chapter 4

Aw gracias por sus comentarios Amanda y Cloudy Nights :) me hacen dar ganas de escribir y hago los capítulos más rápidos, tomé en cuenta sus opiniones y lo hice más largo, ya me dirán que tal. Espero que les guste3. Por cierto si pudieran darme unas ideas interesantes para momentos entre estos dos sería de gran ayuda, me estoy quedando corta (?). Estoy trabajando en el próximo, nos leemos :B

* * *

**Opciones**

**Capítulo IV.**

Luego de eso, alguien estaría en problemas. Anna no medía nunca lo que hacía, no le importaba absolutamente nada si no le afectaba a ella. Era la peor parte de su persona.

—Mira, esta es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto. Te la presento. —Lo arruino y de eso no cabía la menor duda.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado— Intentaba zafarse de la mano fémina que lo sujetaba. Como notó que jalando no obtendría resultados, solo la tomo y retiro de su brazo dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres taaan distante? Si les hicieras caso a más chicas serías muy popular. —Dijo Anna bufando y tratando de mantenerlo un poco más en el lugar para seguir conversando, si eso era lo que hacían

—Y tú si no fueras tan molesta caerías mejor, créeme. Y ya se quien es ella, no tienes por qué presentármela, disculpa todo esto Kinomoto. —Replicó fríamente hasta dedicarle una sonrisa apenada a Sakura. Sakura, mientras tanto, se apresuró a decirle que no importaba antes de que él siguiera con lo suyo.

Con una Anna ofendida y una Sakura soñadora él se fue, después de todo Eriol no era tan ignorante como se pensaba, se sabía su nombre y sí la conocía, hasta se disculpó con ella que no tenía nada que ver. Luego de que Eriol se fue, Anna solo pudo descargarse con Sakura diciendo lo estúpido que era el chico al comportarse así, desaprovechando la oportunidad de tener un círculo social más abierto, ya que sí estaba en su alcance.

—Vamos Sak, si Eriol quisiera pudiera ser un Shaoran Li. —Decía Anna mientras las dos caminaban en dirección al salón, Sakura no respondía. No le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía ella, _nada_, solo pensaba en que Anna estaba loca y no tenía nada de vergüenza y eso le molestaba en una persona.

Ella sabía que Eriol estaba cerca de ser un Shaoran sin que se lo dijeran, lo sabía desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, hablando de popularidad claro que podía ser como Li, pero los dos eran tan distintos que a veces hasta se preguntaba cómo podían ser amigos, Eriol odiaba a la personas que solo se fijaban en el físico y en el status, y exactamente así era Shaoran, o así lo veía, porque tampoco era que pasara las 24h del día con él, gracias a Dios. Apenas entró al salón corrió su bolso hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, queriendo desahogar toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, por Anna, por la situación, porque enserio a Eriol no le interesaba conversar con ella. Anna al ver que Sakura no se sentaría junto a ella llamó a Meiling que complacida fue a su lado.

—No la soporto, enserio que no la soporto. ¿Cómo pudimos ser amigas desde primaria, cómo la aguante? —Preguntaba Sakura, como si su amiga estuviera consciente de todo, no obstante acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura transmitiéndole confianza para que siguiera contándole— ¡Hizo que Eriol me hablara y no de la mejor manera! De hecho, ni siquiera me habló, Anna molestó a Eriol y también a mí, Dios, es tan irritante. Y no sé cómo decirle que ya no quiero estar más con ella, decirle que me deje en paz, ¿Y si queda sola? A ella le preocupa mucho eso, y yo al menos te tengo a ti.

—Tranquila Sakura, no debes de preocuparte por una persona como ella, allí está con Meiling riendo de quien sabe qué. Ella no merece tu amistad y tú no mereces el trato que ella te da, una amiga de verdad no te dejaría pasar esa clase de vergüenza.

Luego de que Tomoyo y ella conversaron se sintió mucho mejor y al acabar Inglés Sakura estaba decidida a mostrarle su lugar preferido de la escuela, ambas caminaron conversando y riendo hasta el árbol que estaba en la detrás del edificio de preparatoria.

—Bueno Tomoyo, yo subiré primero y te ayudaré a subir, no quiero que te lastimes…

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir hablando Tomoyo trepó hasta la primera rama con agilidad, dejando a Sakura sin habla por un momento, hasta que recordó que Tomoyo era una de las mejores atléticamente en la escuela, a Sakura también le gustaba el atletismo pero aún no sabía si era realmente buena.

En aquella rama conversaron durante media hora, Sakura se iría con Tomoyo y a esta aun no la venían a buscar, por lo que no debían preocuparse por si se hacía tarde. Luego de unos instantes, oyeron unos silbidos provenientes de lo más alto del árbol, y no se trataba de pajaritos exactamente.

—¿Li? —Preguntó Tomoyo con desconcierto cuando Shaoran descendió hasta la rama donde estaban ellas y se recostó del tronco principal del árbol.

—El mismo, ¿podrías explicarme que haces en mi árbol de nuevo Kinomoto? A ti te lo perdono lindura—Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a Tomoyo que lo miró levantando una ceja, para luego mirar a Sakura que tenía expresión de fastidio. Allí estaba Shaoran de nuevo, viniendo a fastidiar. Sakura se limitó a callarlo.

Luego de eso Shaoran se unió fácilmente a la conversación en la que Tomoyo participaba de vez en cuando, le gustaba más ser espectadora de la llevadera relación que notaba entre esos dos y de la que no se había percatado nunca. Sakura reía de lo que Shaoran decía y a él le gustaba hacerla reír, ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Todos hicieron silencio cuando el teléfono de Tomoyo sonó.

—Sak ya vinieron, vamos. Adiós Li, cuídate. —Se despidió Tomoyo dulcemente y bajó del árbol empezando a caminar. Volteó sólo para ver cómo Shaoran le alborotaba el cabello a Sakura en señal de despedida y como ella hacía lo mismo mientras reían. Tomoyo sonrió.

Luego de que ellas ya se habían perdido de la vista Shaoran bajó del árbol y se encaminó hacia las canchas, donde lo esperaba Eriol para irse. En el recorrido una pelota casi le golpea la cara y él ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Tropezó con un escalón de las gradas y casi se cae, y Eriol veía todo eso desde su posición en la cancha de futbol. Se le acercó y recogió sus cosas mientras él hacía lo mismo, ya se irían.

—Qué raro, Shaoran Li distraído, debería apremiar la razón de ello, o a la persona. —Le dijo pícaramente, Shaoran formó una vaga sonrisa y lo golpeó en el hombro, jugando.

La verdad tampoco le había hecho mucho caso a lo que decía Eriol, no le importaba lo que decían las personas en ese momento. Realmente se preguntaba por qué era hoy, justo hoy y no otro día que la estúpida e infantil risa de Kinomoto no salía de su cabeza.

—Ya estamos aquí. —Dijo Tomoyo cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de Sakura, esta se sobresaltó y se apresuró en bajar del carro como lo hacía su amiga. —Estas peor que cuando Eriol y Li llegaron al salón preguntando por ti. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo sueño, es eso. —Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Oh bueno, no sabía que Li y tu se llevaran tan bien, ya sabes a lo que me refiero—Tomoyo reía insinuante.

—¿Qué? Tomoyo…—Sakura tomó aire—Nuestra relación se basa en molestarnos y ya. Me odia lo odio, y ya. —Agregó al ver que su expresión no cambiaba. Tomoyo suspiró y luego de decirle que hacían una fantástica pareja subió al auto y se fue dejando una Sakura confundida, era la primera que le decían eso con alguien como Shaoran, que era completamente su opuesto. Y en su vida, los opuestos nunca se podían atraer.

Apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que sería un día fatídico y tedioso, y se podía empezar diciendo que su cabello estaba muy sucio esa mañana. Al lavarlo le cayó shampoo de frutas en su ojo, su toalla estaba secándose en el patio de su casa, se perdió su libreta de clases extra junto con su traje de baño escolar y hoy iban a ver natación; no le quedo de otra que no llevarse nada. ¿Qué pasaba? No sabía.

Dicen que cuando una persona piensa tener mala suerte, pues mala suerte tendrá, y eso era lo que exactamente le pasaba a Sakura.

Se fijó en el reloj enorme de la entrada y aceleró el paso al darse cuenta que iba quince minutos tarde. Al pasar por las canchas no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar toda la euforia que emanaba el lugar. Se dio cuenta que se trataba del juego del curso B, en el cual estaban Shaoran y Eriol.

Quizás estaba mal lo que hacía, pero se detuvo en seco y se sentó en lo más alto de las gradas a mirarlos jugar y también preguntándose cómo era que los dos podían ser tan buenos jugando en equipo, quizás lo que los unía realmente era el futbol, o al revés, en el futbol los unía su amistad. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo y gritando animadamente, Shaoran había metido un gol y gracias a ello su equipo había ganado. Vio como Shaoran corría hacia Eriol y se le lanzaba encima, celebrando su victoria, rápidamente se le unió todo el equipo. Realmente le daba igual, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía aplaudiendo como una boba? Sakura se sonrojo y dejo de hacerlo, decidida a dejar de mirarlos y marcharse a su clase, a la cual por cierto iba realmente tarde.

A lo lejos escucho su nombre y por reflejo volteó, para ver a Yamazaki llamándola, él estaba al lado de Shaoran y Eriol. Shaoran sonreía normalmente, pero a los ojos de Sakura parecía más bien una sonrisa seductora, llena de humor, mientras que Eriol mantenía su semblante serio y con las manos en los bolsillos; los dos llenos de sudor y con sus cabellos revueltos. ¿En qué clase de paraíso iba a parar al bajar las gradas y reunirse con aquellos ángeles?

Dejando de un lado las clases decidió atender al llamado, después de todo ya iba muy retrasada y quizás ni la dejarían pasar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de las gradas los dos la miraban de manera extraña, una manera que Yamazaki no pasaba desapercibida y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco.

—Qué tal Kinomoto, ¿Saltándote las clases? —Preguntó carismáticamente Yamazaki, quien la verdad estaba evaluando el comportamiento de esos dos ahora que podían socializar con ella.

—Para nada, solo venia tarde y… Bueno, había mucho escándalo y me dio por ver que pasaba. —Dijo en su defensa, si no pensaba bien su respuesta alguno de ellos podría pensar que como una acosadora hecha y derecha se sabía todos los horarios de sus juegos venía a verlos sin importar a qué hora fuera., y eso no era algo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Ay Kinomoto, ya te había dicho que mantuvieras un perfil bajo cuando vinieras a verme jugar. —Bromeó orgullosamente Shaoran, quien se revolvió el cabello y luego de darle una mirada que jamás olvidaría se dio la vuelta rumbo a los bebederos.

—¡Yo no te estaba mirando idiota! —Le espetó antes de que ya no pudiera oírla.

Yamazaki lo veía todo y empezaba a atar cabos: Shaoran diciendo un comentario coqueto para huir y dejar a Sakura cabizbaja y medio sonrojada, analizando aquella mirada, _esa_ mirada que entre Eriol, Shaoran y él habían creado para las conquistas, especial y únicamente para ellas. Ingenuo Shaoran, siempre pensando que él era un ignorante a lo ajeno y no se daría cuenta. Y al parecer Eriol también estaba involucrado, porque tenía una mirada similar evaluando a la castaña de al frente.

—Entonces mirabas a este otro bombón de aquí, ¿Eh? —Inquirió Yamazaki con una mirada pícara, refiriéndose a Eriol. El solo rodo los ojos pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura ante ese comentario? Él no podía evitar preguntárselo.

En definitiva, la reacción de Sakura fue la propia que había procreado la mente de Yamazaki, todo encajaba perfectamente. Un triangulo amoroso, _interesante._

—¿¡Estás loco!? Claro que no hacia eso, ¡no! —Gimoteo una Sakura apenada, trato de ser firme y sin dar sospechas o dudas, pero su sonrojo la delataba completamente; era de un rojizo intenso. ¿Cómo era que Eriol seguía causándole esos sentimientos si ya se había dado por vencida? No eran nada y él no quería ser nada de ella, eso se le había metido entre ceja y oreja.

La estruendosa carcajada de Yamazaki alerto a Shaoran y por instinto volteo, no le hizo mucha gracia la imagen. Solo podía pensar que Sakura se estaba declarando por lo roja que estaba, Yamazaki riéndose de la situación y Eriol, por primera vez, sonriéndole a Sakura para darle un sí definitivo a su declaración y terminar por ser novios por siempre y para siempre. Los miro detenidamente, la verdad hacían buena pareja. Bufo y metió su cabeza en el chorro de agua, intentando refrescarse; revolvió su cabello nuevamente y después de dirigirles una última ojeada troto hasta los vestidores. Y si su amigo le decía que si a ella ¿Le importaba acaso? Quizás hasta se alegraría por los dos.

Eriol se esperaba muchas reacciones, pero aquella, que realmente confirmaba los rumores que siempre llegaban a sus oídos de que la chica que tenía enfrente gustaba de él, no se la esperaba tanto. El nunca creía en los rumores de la gente; pero al tenerla al frente por primera vez conversando (o algo así.) agitando sus brazos en busca de una explicación y notando como su sonrojo aumentaba de tono solo pudo hacer una cosa que sabía hacer muy bien: Reír. Y cabe aclarar que tampoco sabía cómo podía reaccionar ante la situación, era inteligente, pero no en esos casos.

—No te preocupes Kinomoto, no pienso que seas una acosadora. —Le dijo sonriente. Un momento, eso quería decir que el daba por hecho que ella venia era a verlo y que quizás ese ni siquiera era el primer día que estaba allí. ¡Y ella solo pasaba por ahí!

—Eh… Bueno, pero la verdad no venía a espiarlos ni nada, realmente yo no…

—Si si, te creemos, créeme que sí. —Intervino Yamazaki intentando calmarla, mantenía su sonrisa y actitud despreocupada de siempre.

Antes de que Eriol dijera algo, porque iba a hacerlo, la campana de recreo sonó y Sakura entro en trance por un momento. Nadie debía verla conversando con su amor platónico, absolutamente nadie y menos los de su clase, o si no las burlas serian grandes. Ah y también comprendió que se había saltado la primera clase. La primera estúpida clase.

—Diablos, mierda. Debo irme, eh, adiós Eriol—Dudó, dudó, dudó muchísimo pero lo hizo, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, uno fugaz, uno inocente. ¿Día fatídico y tedioso? ¡Era el jodido mejor día de su vida! Luego de aquel acto, le hizo un gesto a Yamazaki en señal de despedida y ni siquiera se atrevía mirar a los ojos a Eriol, así que sin perder tiempo emprendió su marcha hacia el salón.

Estaba caminando automáticamente y sabia que si respirar no fuera autónomo ya hubiera muerto, porque su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejos de allí. Se había despedido de Eriol… Pero eso no había sido lo mejor, ¡se había despedido de el con un beso, uno de verdad! Cuando iba a entrar al salón choco con Tomoyo, a quien ni siquiera había visto antes de pasar. Lo que después se armo fue un show.

—¡HABLE CON ERIOL! —Grito tan fuerte que sintió como su garganta se medio quebraba.

—¿HABLASTE CON ERIOL?

—¡HABLE CON ERIOL Y LE BESÉ!

Gritos, gritos, y más gritos. Sakura estaba realmente agradecida con los dioses de que fuera recreo y el salón estuviera solo y disponible para recibir sus agradables ritos de felicidad.

—Espera, ¿Qué? ¿¡Beso!?

—¡SI! En la mejilla pero ¡SI!

—¡CUENTAMELO!

Shaoran Li no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento y ni siquiera sabía porque, eso le causaba mucha más molestia que simplemente pensar en eso; desde que había visto a la castaña acercarse a las gradas supo que no le gustaría lo que pasara después, ¿Por qué simplemente Sakura no seguía mirando a Eriol de lejos en lugar de hablarle? Eso también se lo preguntaba. Si Sakura lo tenía a él no veía motivos para necesitar a Eriol, él era el más guapo del instituto, el mejor, el más popular y ella simplemente se iba con Eriol, siempre Eriol por aquí, Eriol por allá. Eso le molestaba más.

En dirección a su clase unos ruidos y chillidos llamaron su atención y empezó a preguntarse si las personas dentro estaban en problemas, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la clase A reconoció una voz que le causó un escalofrío, era Sakura hablando con alguien, amiga suya suponía. Entrecerró los ojos y dudando se recostó de la puerta dispuesto a escuchar todo mientras pensaba que había una diferencia entre escuchar a otras personas y espiar, aunque fuera muy diminuta.

Sakura mantenía su incontrolable y subnormal ánimo mientras le contaba a Tomoyo su encuentro con Eriol y Shaoran, porque tampoco podía quitar al pobrecillo del relato, también menciono a Yamazaki. Con sumo detalle le conto todas las acciones y reacciones, para darle a Tomoyo la vía libre de analizar todo lo que quisiera y le diera su opinión acerca del momento tan extraordinario y fantástico que había pasado.

—Pues yo veo un claro triangulo amoroso. —Concluyo la chica, la persona detrás de la puerta enarcó una ceja. Esa era la resolución de Tomoyo, la misma que tenia Yamazaki y la misma que cualquier persona notaria al ver la relación de Sakura con los dos chicos. Era sencillo de comprender y notar.

—¿Triangulo, con Yamazaki y Eriol? La verdad no queda, para nada Tomoyo.

Sakura no estaba comprendiendo y eso no le extrañaba a Tomoyo, quien esperaba una respuesta como esa. Su amiga no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que sentía algo por Shaoran o que él sentía algo por ella, en eso Tomoyo no estaba completamente segura ya que se había mantenido ajena a los sentimientos amorosos de los castaños hasta ese momento.

—No tonta, hablo de Eriol y Shaoran, se que para ti es difícil aceptar que entre ustedes pase algo pero es obvio… ¿Qué? Li no es feo. —Agregó al ver su expresión asqueada.

—Ya sé que no es feo Tomoyo, nunca dije que fuera feo, de hecho; hasta puedo decirte que es guapísimo y que jugando futbol se ve mucho más guapo de lo normal, pero mi extenso odio por el no cambia. Así de sencillo. —Articulo la castaña, la cual logró sacar una sonrisa de suficiencia en el espía escondido para luego destrozarla sin piedad. Esa era su determinación y debido a su terquedad nadie podía ser capaz de cambiarla. ¿Qué Shaoran gustaba de ella? Eso no entraba ni en un pequeño trozo de su cerebro. No estaba en Shaoran o en otra persona que ella lo aceptara, si no en ella misma; como futuro o posible pretendiente, del uno al cien, la castaña ponía al joven Li por menos de lo estimado sin importarle lo más mínimo su popularidad o su físico.

—No creo que lo odies, más bien me parece que se llevan bien, ¿No crees? Yo lo veo siempre pendiente de ti. —Dijo su amiga con voz calmada y Shaoran asintió con la cabeza desde donde estaba, Tomoyo por su parte estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento de Sakura y ya sabía que a menos que ella misma se diera cuenta nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Tomoyo sabía también que Li no sólo la molestaba por placer, porque casi ningún hombre molesta a una mujer por placer, sino porque quiere llamar su atención o simplemente pasar tiempo con esa persona de alguna manera.

—Querida Tomoyo… Li es el más prostituto de nuestra escuela y creo que lo sabes, apenas en nuestro año van muchas víctimas, ¡Imagínate toda la escuela! Y desde la primaria vive fastidiándome, un día hasta me arruinó un proyecto. Ese renacuajo no sé cómo diablos entro en el mundo de la popularidad. —Insistió nuevamente, a lo que Tomoyo solo suspiró cansinamente y Shaoran se sintió se sintió ofendido, ¿Prostituto? ¿Él?

—Sólo no ha estado enamorado de verdad, es todo.

—Entonces él nunca se enamora Tomoyo.

—Por ahora no. —Shaoran quedó expectante a cualquier respuesta que daría la castaña, sin embargo en el salón solo reinaba el silencio y le empezó a fastidiar no poder ver nada. Y le fastidió tanto que decidió hacer algo al respecto, se tiró al piso y con sumo cuidado entreabrió la puerta para al menos poder ver sus movimientos; Tomoyo volteó hacia la puerta por reflejo y comprendió rápidamente lo que pasaba así que, ¿Por qué no aprovechar ese momento par hacerle un favor a los dos? —Enamóralo tu entonces. —La retó tratando de mantener su compostura de seriedad aunque la risa la mataba por dentro. Shaoran abrió un poco los ojos por lo sorpresivo que le pareció ese comentario de Tomoyo, pero estaba prestándole atención a todos los actos de Sakura a pesar de que ella estaba de espaldas.

—¿¡Qué dices Tomoyo, cómo puedes decir eso!? Eso es… ¡Es imposible, no lo haré nunca jamás! —Se apresuró a negar la castaña mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas, le daba vergüenza hablar sobre esos temas a pesar de que era Tomoyo, y tampoco podía imaginarse a ella misma tratando de conquistar a Shaoran Li, es decir, ni siquiera podía conquistar a un chico de un año menor ¿y podría con Shaoran Li? ¿Shaoran Li? No.

—¿Te da miedo? —La provocó.

—No es eso, claro que no. Es sólo que él es Shaoran Li, es muy diferente a mí y no congeniamos nada, no lo conozco ni él a mí, es un creído que sólo piensa en sí mismo y lo peor de todo ¡No me deja ni tocar su estúpido árbol!

—Por dios Sakura, es la excusa más estúpida del mundo. Crees que son diferentes porque no lo conoces, si lo conocieras podrías cambiar de opinión, además, ¿No dijiste que ya ibas a dejar atrás a Eriol?

—Sí lo dije…

—¿Entonces?

—Él piensa igual que Eriol, ninguno de los dos está interesado en mí ni lo estará. Es todo. —Finalizó la joven mientras se apresuraba a tomar su bolso dispuesta a partir y ahí fue cuando Tomoyo entro en pánico, trató de entretenerla haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que sea o simplemente jalándola, pero Sakura iba más rápido que ella.

Shaoran rápidamente se levantó del suelo y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño trozo de papel arrugado que era su examen de japonés avanzado reprobado, antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta él ya la había abierto, como si de casualidad el entraba y preguntaba por ella; como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Ah, Kinomoto, te estaba buscando—Balbuceó aún con su corazón palpitando por la adrenalina. La ojiverde no pudo ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a Shaoran sin antes dejar salir un sonrojo.

—Muere. —Le susurró casi sin voz, más para ella que para él, le dedicó su peor mirada y se esfumó del lugar sin importarle si habían más clases o no.

Shaoran no comprendió si lo insulto porque tenía ganas o porque sabía que él estaba espiando, la segunda opción lo hizo preocuparse un poco. Retiró la mirada de la puerta por donde había salido Sakura y al voltear se encontró con Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo estremeció.

—¿Qué pasa?...

—¿Así que tu táctica para las conquistas es espiar las conversaciones con sus amigas para saber que piensa esa chica de ti? —Ronroneó Tomoyo, sabiendo que el control de la conversación estaba en ella y nada más que ella, Li no tenía escapatoria.


End file.
